


The Lion with Dragon Wings

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Draco had a much different upbringing being a girl. Her father and mother adored her deeply but were hesitant when Draco became infatuated with the famous Harry Potter.They certainly didn't start out as friends but friendship sometimes leads to something else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Draco and Harry were born.

Lucius Malfoy was hesitant at first when he laid eyes on his newborn daughter. 

For the whole duration of Narcissa's pregnancy, he desired a son. A heir to the Malfoy name. He had to confess that when he actually laid eyes on the child... all those feelings went away. 

She was such a little princess. Those blue eyes looking up at him with an abundance of wonder. 

"Hold her." Narcissa tiredly told him. She smiled when she saw how nervous he was. "Just cradle your arms, Lucius. She won't break."

Narcissa beamed as she saw her husband, who was often cold to others, hold their daughter with a gentleness only she ever witnessed. 

"She's so tiny." Lucius whispered, letting her suckle on his finger. 

"You don't mind that she's a girl, right?" Narcissa asked worriedly, her eyebrows furrowing. 

Lucius shook his head. His mind had been changed and he had his daughter to thank. 

"Get some rest, darling." Lucius kissed Narcissa's head. "I shall watch over our little dragon." 

"That settles it then." 

Lucius raised an eyebrow to his wife, "what?" 

"Draco. That's what we'll call her." 

Lucius thought about it for a moment. Yes. It sounded right, had a certain ring to it. "Yes, Draco. Sleep well, little one." 

* 

James sat with Lily on the bed, bright smiles covering their faces as they watched their sleeping son. He had bright green eyes, Lily's eyes. James was rather pleased with that. Lily had beautiful eyes. 

Lily yawned, resting her head against James' shoulders. They were in their little home in Godric's hollow, tired from the day that befell them but they had been rewarded with a bouncing baby boy.

"Sirius will be godfather obviously." They both agreed. 

Lily smiled, closing her eyes like her son was. "Little Harry." 

"Remus and Sirius will be here in the morning." James whispered, brushing his lips against Lily's head. "I'll go and put him in the crib. Then you need to sleep, you must be exhausted." 

Lily didn't even reply, she just yawned in response. 

*

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would not meet until 11 years later but it had been decided that they had been bound by fate. Would they been good friends.... or would they become mortal enemies?


	2. Age 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets another famous witch whilst at Hogwarts during a school inspection.  
> Harry on the other hand suffers an awful day with his relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My player character was called Alice when I played Hogwarts Mystery but there might be a few familiar faces...

Draco had been terribly excited to go to Hogwarts with her father. She had never been to anywhere like that before. Lucius had been hesitant to take such a small child along but Narcissa was with her family and Hogwarts seemed the safer of the two options. 

Draco didn't anticipate babysitting by two second years. She didn't mind it really but she would rather spend time with her father who doted on her so. The two students were a Slytherin named Merula Synde and the other was a hufflepuff known as Alice Evelynn. Merula seemed mean whilst Alice seemed friendly. 

"I'm not babysitting, Evelynn." Merula snarled. 

Alice sighed, it seemed that Merula made it her every mission to make things more difficult than they had to be. 

"She's just a little girl, Merula. I doubt she's more difficult to manage than you." 

Merula let out a heave but followed Alice to the courtyard. Draco followed in pursuit, gazing around at the castle. The courtyard was quite nice and Draco spotted a place to sit on the fountain. 

Sitting there quietly, she waited patiently as Alice and Merula bickered with each other, possibly about their responsibility over her. 

"I have to go and help Rowan and Penny." Alice shrugged, "they told me that it wa about the vaults." 

"Fine. Go." Merula snapped. "I don't care. Leave me to look after the child while you go salivating off."

Alice sighed. She didn't want to go but her friends were in trouble. "Apparently I have to go and find a potion." 

Draco twiddled her thumbs, tilting her head to the side. The Hufflepuff student ran back through the large doors whilst the Slytherin looked back with a grimace. Surely, Draco wouldn't be too much to handle? 

* 

Meanwhile in 4 Privet Drive, little Harry Potter was trying not to burn the food that was frying in the pan. He had been expected to cook meals since he turned 5. Despite the unfairness of it all, Harry never once complained. 

He squinted at the frying bacon when the pan spat fat at him. He didn't dare make any noise though. 

He could hear his cousin's thundering steps from outside the kitchen door. The door slammed open and Dudley stomped into the dining area with Aunt Petunia following in pursuit. Petunia had left him alone when she went to retrieve Dudley from a sleepover he had with his friends. Harry didn't have friends but he certainly wasn't envious of Dudley's choice in friends. 

"You better not have burnt anything." Petunia hissed at him. Her horse face screwed up at him with disgust. Her expression immediately changed when she turned her attention back to her "Duddykins." 

"Where's Dad?" Dudley demanded, slamming his foot down before collapsing onto the sofa in front of the TV. 

"Work, darling." Petunia tutted when Harry made even the slightest of noise. 

Harry set the table and placed portions of food on each one. He left a meagre amount of food for himself. It was tempting to hide the small amount in case it was taken from him but it would be so much worse if he was caught doing it. It was somewhat better to be upfront. 

He remembered once when he went four days without food. His stomach hurt just thinking about it. His stomach almost began to eat itself until Uncle Vernon begrudgingly told Petunia to feed the runt. 

His mouth salivated at the image of mounds of food. Oh how he craved a proper meal. He only seemed to get them when Mrs Figg watched over him. 

He stood to the side and waited for the inevitable arrival of his uncle. 

Vernon slammed the door open in the same fashion as his son. He stomped in, hanging his coat on the coat hooks. He kissed his wife and ruffled his son's hair. Harry looked to the ground when Vernon flashed him an ugly look. 

He doubted there would be much trouble that day. Vernon seemed in a happy mood. 

* 

Alice sighed, massaging her temple as Merula and Draco squabbled over each other. The courtyard was a mess with paints and pages of Merula's charm book scattered around the ground. 

"Stop being so childish, Merula." Alice retorted. "Draco is the child here." 

Draco thought she was in the clear until Alice folded her arms over her chest. "Draco, you don't need to behave like that."

Draco nodded, "I'm sorry. I just want to learn magic. Father wants me to go to Beauxbatons but I want to come here and learn magic like you two!" 

Alice had returned from Dumbledore's office after Lucius claimed that his house elf, Dobby, had stolen his wand. Alice was not convinced and so had begun to track down the real thief. 

"Where is your father's wand?" Alice asked softly. 

Draco pointed to the wall. "I put it there. I was going to put it back. He wasn't supposed to find out..."

It wasn't like Lucius would be mad with her, she just hated it when he was disappointed with her. 

"I promise." Alice smiled. 

Draco liked her. She had a nice, warm smile. 

When they were in Dumbledore's office, Lucius thanked Merula and Alice for taking care of his daughter whilst scowling at Dobby. 

"Thank you!" Draco whispered excitedly. "I want to be just like you when I grow up!" She bounced up and down. Afterwards, she caught up with Dobby and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry for making Father think it was you." 

Dobby giggled happily. "Thank you Miss Malfoy!"

"Draco! Hurry along!" Lucius shouted to her. 

Draco had a bright smile on her face for the entirety of the rest of the day. She did hope that she would see Alice again but if she didn't she would make it her mission to be just like her. 


	3. First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco hears a rumour on the train.

5 years had passed and Draco's dream to attend Hogwarts had finally come true. She couldn't actually believe that she was going. Would she wake up and find herself going to France instead? 

Lucius wanted her to attend Beauxbatons because it would be somewhat safer but he couldn't deny Draco's wishes. Ever since that inspection, Hogwarts was the only thing that Draco would talk about. Lucius and Narcissa took Draco to get her supplies, including her wand. 

"It's a magnificent wand, darling." Narcissa beamed with pride. Lucius nodded in approval. 

"It will serve you well." 

Draco wasn't entirely sure if she wanted a pet. Hogwarts didn't allow snakes. 

Getting onto the platform was simple enough but it finally dawned on Draco that she was leaving her mother and father. Narcissa gave her a kiss and a loving embrace. Draco wasn't expecting anything from Lucius so she was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around her small frame, brushing her long blonde locks behind her ear. 

"Goodbye, Father." 

"Write soon," Lucius whispered. 

Narcissa hugged her once more before waving her farewell. 

Draco climbed aboard and wandered onto a spare carriage. She felt a hand on her when she was about to enter one. 

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson giggled. "How are you?"

Pansy was someone who Draco saw in intervals but never really considered her friend. The same could not be said about Pansy. Despite that, Draco would rather not sit alone so they sat together with Crabbe and Goyle. Her father knew their fathers so she often saw them. They weren't the sharpest tools in the shed but seemed to obey her every whim. 

That could come in handy. 

"Hey." Pansy whispered in her ear, "Did you hear that Harry Potter is on the train?"

Draco gasped under her breath. She read all about him. If she hadn't she would have still known about him. Lucius attended Hogwarrs the same time as James and Lily Potter. She knew that everyone knew who the Boy Who Lived was. You would have had to live under a rock to not know about him. Either way, Draco didn't realise that they would have been in the same year. What was he like? Draco knew exactly what house she was going to be in. Slytherin. How could she not? Every Malfoy had been in Slytherin. She would hate to be the one that broke the cycle. 

What house would he be in? 

*

"So, it's true then. What they're saying on the train?"

Draco wasn't afraid of speaking her mind. However, she waited until Professor McGonagal had left to speak up. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind her like gormless gargoyles. She spotted Harry Potter quite easily. His scar wasn't exactly hidden. 

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." 

Draco loved it when everyone began whispering. She approached him and saw the red headed boy beside him. A Weasley. Still, her focus wasn't on him. 

"Malfoy." She held out her hand. "Draco Malfoy." 

Harry shook it although he was hesitant. He stared at her in a mixture of bewilderment and curiosity. Her eyes were piercing, like they could see straight through him. When Draco left to return to the larger boys, Harry shuddered. 

"Malfoys..." Ron squirmed silently. "My dad works with hers. He's terrifying."

Harry shrugged, "she doesn't seem it." 

The first years were led into the Great Hall by the head of Gryffindor. Harry kept glimpsing at Draco every so often. She didn't seem like great news but Harry had learnt that you can't judge a book by its cover. 

The Sorting Ceremony took place after Dumbledore's speech and Draco and Harry were as equally anticipating the house that they would be selected into. 

"Draco Malfoy." 

Harry and Ron watched as she went up to the chair and the hat hadn't even touched her head when it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!" 

"There wasn't a witch or wizard that was bad wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whimpered. 

Even though Ron seemed to be a friend, Harry couldn't help but think he was wrong. Just because every witch and wizard that went bad was a Slythetin did not mean that every Slytherin was bad. He couldn't just think bad of Draco just because she was now in Slytherin. He needed proof. 

"Harry Potter." 

Harry swallowed hard. He felt every single pair of eyes on him. That was quite a few. He sat himself down, he didn't mind what house he wasn't in. He just wanted it to be over. 

"Hmm... where oh where to put you..." the Sorting Hat murmured. "Plenty of courage... kindness.... smarts... but cunning too." 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

So, Draco was placed into Slytherin house and Harry was put into Gryffindor house. Past events depicted that the two houses were at war with one another... but did that solidify their fates? 

Draco wasn't a bad person and Harry wasn't the golden boy completely. 

Only the future could tell...


	4. Welcome to Your First Flying Lesson

Draco and Harry's first flying lesson was a mixture of every house joining together to learn with the slightly eccentric Madam Hooch. Draco wondered how she got those yellow eyes. 

Draco and Harry just so happened to have been standing on opposite sides, looking at each other. Draco found it somewhat comforting but also worrying that she could see Ron quaking in fear. Hermione Granger was standing on Harry's other side. Draco knew that her father would call her a Mudblood but her mother preferred to use Muggle-Born. Draco never wanted to displease her father but she also knew that Mudblood was rude and offensive and so she didn't use the term. It also helped that Alice Evelynn and Merula Synde told her that the word could upset people. Contrary to popular belief, Draco didn't like it when people were upset. 

It was when they were mounting their brooms when something went wrong. Neville Longbottom started to hover further than he should have and soared through the air. It was as clear as day that he had a faulty broom but Hooch, the expert, didn't see that. Draco let out a short chuckle but the smile soon faded when Neville fell onto the ground, whimpering. 

Madam Hooch left and Draco noticed Neville's remembral on the ground. She was about to pick it up but Pansy pinched it from her. 

"Maybe if the fatarse gave this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse." 

Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Maybe if Draco had been a different person she would have joined in, she wasn't like the others in her house but before she could intervene Harry did instead.

"Give it back." Harry demanded. 

Pansy snorted. "No. I'm gonna leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

Pansy flew io into the air on her broom. 

"Wait. Harry!" Hermione attempted to stop the headstrong boy. "You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly."

That didn't stop Harry Potter. 

"What an idiot." Hermione put her fingers to her temple. 

Draco watched the scene unfold with a keen eye. Harry mounted his broom and chased after Pansy. It was a magnificent sight and it showed Pansy that he was no one to mess around. Draco smirked to herself. 

Harry caught the Remembral and everyone cheered. Obviously the Slytherins did not. Draco was tempted to though. 

The cheering was cut short though when the head of Gryffindor house came out shouting for Potter. Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle snicker to each other whilst Pansy remained as sour faced as ever. Draco held onto her broom, letting her eyes linger. 

She knew that her family would be gravely disappointed if she ever befriended a Gryffindor but Draco couldn't help but let her heart grow curious. She supposed she would have to see what would happen.

*

Despite unpopular belief, the Slytherin common room was quite homely to the house, particularly Draco. There was a wide window that enabled them to look into the Black Lake. Draco liked drawing the creatures that came up to the surface. Her mind however was somewhere else. 

"Draco, did you hear?" Marcus Flint whispered to her, his face furious. He was the captain of the Quidditch team. 

She shook her head, closing her notebook and putting her quill to the side. 

"They made Harry Potter seeker of Gryffindor." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're not worried are you?" 

Marcus fluffed his lips. "Please. Me worried?"

Draco chuckled quietly. "Didn't think you were."

"Well I have to go and train with the others."

Draco bid farewell then returned her gaze back to the window. Honestly, she wasn't that surprised to hear that Harry Potter had made the team. His fame did prove useful it would seem. She wasn't jealous, not even envious. 

After all, Draco would get her own chance at proving herself. 


	5. The New Slytherin Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 2, first Quidditch match of the season  
> Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

During the first year, Draco never really connected with Harry. It was during the second year when they did properly. 

It was when the two Quidditch teams collided in the courtyard whilst on the way to the pitch. 

"Where do you think you're going, Flint?" Oliver Wood, captain of Gryffindor's team, asked abruptly. 

Flint scoffed, "Quidditch practice."

"No." Oliver shook his head with an annoyed look on his face. "I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"It's easy, Wood. I have a note."

Flint passed the note forwards, smirking as Wood read it out. Snape gladly helped them out, partly because he was the godfather of the new Slytherin Seeker. 

Marcus moved out of the way to show Draco off to the Gryffindor's team. Draco had a smirk on her face but it later dropped when a semi verbal brawl unfolded. 

She saw Ron and Hermione father round, obviously getting involved because Harry was standing there. 

"No way!" Ron gasped in awe. "Those are Nimbus 2001's. Where did you get those?" 

"A gift from Draco's father." Marcus smugly answered. 

"You see, Weasel, some people can afford the best." One of the chasers butted in. 

Draco said nothing but watched, she never did understand the rivalry between the houses. 

"At least no one on Gryffindor team had to buy there way in." Hermione flicked her hair back. "They got in on pure talent."

Draco felt disheartened. She tried out for the team just like everyone else. She didn't get to say her own witty reply as one of the beaters came up with a more cruel one instead.

"No one asked your opinion. You filthy little mudblood."

Hermione wouldn't let them see her cry and so turned and ran away, Ron and Harry seethe in anger. 

Draco knew that words could hurt and even though she could find Hermione terribly irritating at times, there was no reason to stoop to that level. Her eyes widened when she watched Ron intervene with a broken wand. 

"Eat slugs!" Ron yelled. 

The spell backfired and threw Ron backwards. Draco screwed up her face in disgust as he began to throw up slugs. 

"Ron!" Harry ran over to his friend. 

"Let's get you to Hagrid's. He will know what to do."

Harry heaved a very pale Ron up to his feet and raised his eyebrows as Draco helped him. 

"What are you doing?" 

Draco bit her lip. "I'm just trying to help."

Harry didn't have time to argue. He reluctantly let the Slytherin tag along. 

* 

"Sorry. Nothing to do until it stops, I'm afraid." Hagrid sat himself down in his much larger chair as Ron and Harry sat on the bench whilst Draco was still lurking in the doorway, her blonde hair in a ponytail. 

"Where's Hermione anyway?"

"A Slytherin upset her." 

Hagrid looked to Draco in confusion. 

"No. Not Malfoy." Harry defended. "One of the chasers. They calle her... well I don't know what the called her."

"They called..eurgh..." a slug slipped into the bucket, "a mudblood." 

"They did not!" Hagrid gasped in disbelief.

"What's a mudblood?"

Draco explained, "it's a foul name for someone who's Muggle-Born, like Hermione." 

Harry shook his head. He didn't understand why Draco came with him. She was supposed to be training with her team. Why did she come and help? 

He came to realise that Draco wasn't as evil as the rest of the Slyterins. Actually, it seemed like it was a minority of the house that was actual bad. People were just a little biased, Harry assumed. 

*

Harry took Ron up to Gryffindor tower with some help from Draco. 

They were all quiet. Too quite for Harry's liking. 

"Go and find Hermione." Harry told Ron. Draco was standing at the bottom of the staircase so she didn't hear the password for the common room. 

"What are you going to do?" Ron tiredly asked. 

"Going to find out what her deal is." Harry said, slightly meaner than he intended. 

He practically stormed down the stairs, hearing the Fat Lady talk behind him. He stopped two steps higher than what Draco was standing on. 

"Why did you help us today?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Draco shrugged, she wasn't so sure herself. She just acted impulsively. Her father won't be too pleased to know that she helped a Gryffindor of all people. "It was the right thing to do. I can't speak for everyone else but I'm tired of the confrontation all the time."

"But... Slytherins are supposed to be bad!" Harry argued. 

Draco chewed on her bottom lip. "'Bad' isn't one of our attributes. Being cunning, determined and ambitious are. Not every Gryffindor is a hero you know. A Gryffindor is supposed to be brave, courageous and chivalrous. Doesn't make you a good person though." 

Harry had never thought about it like that before. 

Draco explained it in a way that made Harry see things in a new light. 

"I guess I'll see you around." Draco said as she was about to leave. Harry stopped her by grabbing her arm. 

"That day when we met..." Harry recalled the meeting, "did you want to be friends?"

Draco nodded, "I dont think friendship is out of the question for us yet."


	6. A Rogue Bludger

Unbeknownst to everyone, even when they were grown, Harry and Draco actually conversed before Draco's first Quidditch match.

"Good luck." Harry whispered to her before entering the changing room. 

"No last minute advice?"

Harry laughed under his breath. "I really shouldn't tell ya but... just keep your eyes peeled." 

Draco confessed, "I wouldn't be so worried if my father wasn't watching."

"Your father?" Harry questioned. 

"He's one of the school governors." Draco elaborated. "When he heard I got onto the team he had to come and watch."

"Look, about what Hermione said-" 

Draco smiled, "it doesn't matter. I'm used to it."

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm rich and in Slytherin." Draco frowned, her shoulders sagged. "Our house is like the black sheep of Hogwarts. Everyone suspects we're up to no good." 

"I'm starting to see that it's not entirely true." 

Draco was called away but her team, her mind fastened onto the conversation she had shared with the famous Harry Potter. He was quite pleasant, not like everyone she knew. 

Harry watched Draco rush away and strange thoughts clouded his mind. He didn't know what he was supposed to think about her. After that day at Hagrid's, all Harry could think about was the rumours that Slytherins were all fundamentally evil and wrong. If that was true... why did Draco Malfoy step in to help. 

She wouldn't have. 

She did though. 

The match was going fine until a rogue bludger started to chase after him and Draco. They were after the Snitch which made sense considering they were the Seekers for their teams. 

The bludger was soaring through the pitch at an alarming rate. Luckily, both of their brooms were quick. 

Harry could see a blond man in the commentary box and realized that he was in fact Draco's father. They had the same hair and piercing eyes.

"Watch out, Harry!" Draco shouted as she was knocked off her broom by the bludger. Harry didn't see her hit the ground but he could hear her father shout. He managed to catch a glimpse of her on the ground, she was unconscious. Harry took that chance to catch the Snitch, resulting in a broken arm. 

Hermione managed to cast a spell that blew the bludger up. 

Everyone crowded around Harry, partly because Gilderoy Lockhart had too. Harry could see, out of the corner of his eye, Draco being picked up by her father, her eyes closed. Dumbledore was over their too, trying to reason with Draco's father. 

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Lockhart attempted to cast a spell that, instead of healing his broken arm, rid him of his broken bones. 

*

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a remedy that would regrow his bones but he would have to stay the night. Draco, it would seem, would have to stay the night... perhaps a few nights. 

That night, after his meeting with Dobby and after Colin Creevey had been pulled onto a bed after being petrified, Harry looked over to Draco and spotted a cut on her face as well as a bruise. It looked like the bludger had done a number on her. 

Why did Draco warn him of the bludger? Out of the kindness of her heart? Harry didn't know but he wanted to. 

*

Chrismas had arrived and what Draco did not know was that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been investigating the attacks that had been going on. One of the assumptions they had was that Lucius Malfoy had opened the Chamber of Secrets whilst he was at school. Hermione and Ron then both assumed that Draco had opened the Chamber too. 

Harry, on the other hand, did not believe that Draco had. It didn't seem like something Draco would do, even if she was capable of it. It just seemed unlikely. He just wished that Hermione and Ron would see that. Harry was surprised that Ron still believed it after Draco helped him. Hermione found it hard to believe that a Slytherin would help a Gryffindor and Ron didn't seem to want to explain to her the truth. 

Hermione just seemed to really dislike Draco and Harry did not understand why. 

Hermione didn't like Draco because Draco was what society deemed as beautiful whilst she wasn't. Hermione had bushy hair and buck teeth whereas Draco had long blonde locks and piercing blue eyes. Hermione was, though she would never admit it out loud, jealous of Draco. 

Harry didn't see this and was rather oblivious to it. He had never judged people on looks. 

The plan that Hermione had come up with was quite dangerous and Draco never even suspected it. Harry and Ron had disguised themselves as Crabbe and Goyle... 

...and had snuck into the Slytherin common room with the help of Draco herself, she didn't realise that Harry and Ron were under the influence of polyjuice potion. 

"Where have you two been?" She asked them when she led them into the common room. She sat down on one of the black, velvet sofas. 

"Aren't you two sitting down?" She giggled as Ron and Harry just stood there. 

Ron and Harry sat themselves down and Draco raised an eyebrow when she saw the pair of glasses on Harry's disguised face. 

"Goyle, why are you wearing glasses?" She asked with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. 

Harry quickly swiped them off and shoved them into the Slytherin robes Hermione had stolen from the laundry. "Reading."

"Huh. Didn't know you could read." Draco teased. "Anyway... Father told me that what's going on now has happened before."

'Wow.' Harry thought to himself. 'She's not even holding back on the secrets.' 

"You must have some idea who's behind it all." 

Draco shook her head, "no. Remember I told you about it yesterday? Father wouldn't tell me who opened it before but he said that last time a Muggle-Born died." 

Draco walked over to the windows and gazed out into the Black Lake. 

Ron's face was screwed up in confusion whilst Harry gazed at her with deep fascination. 

"Harry..." Ron whispered urgently. 

Harry turned and gasped sharply as he saw Ron's ginger hair grow in. They both scuttled up to their feet and fled the common room before Draco even had a chance to notice. 

What Harry learnt that day was that Draco was not as bad as everyone made her out to be and that there was a chance that they could be friends. There was still time for that to happen of course. 


	7. Another Broken Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 3

"I heard what happened on the train."

After the feast in the Great Hall, Draco had managed to drag Harry away without his friends noticing. 

Harry had been thinking about Draco throughout the holidays, not that he would tell anyone. He smiled as she came into the light. The noise from everyone managed to drown them out so no one noticed that they were hiding behind the statute that stood beside those grand doors. 

"Did you actually... you know, faint?" She asked, concern lacing her words. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed look on his face. 

"Are you alright?" She asked. 

Harry nodded. "Why would you care?" 

Draco was slightly taken back from his tone. 

Harry apologized when he saw her frown. "I'm sorry. I just had to deal with Pansy and her cronies making fun of it." 

"I know how she gets." 

"I thought you two were friends." Harry furrowed his eyebrows together. 

Draco shook her head, "no. She thinks we are but I don't. Do you gave Divination tomorrow?"

Harry nodded. 

"I suppose I'll see you then."

"I think we can talk better in Care of Magical Creatures." Draco suggested. "Does Hagrid not like me?" 

Harry was confused by the questions. Since when did Draco Malfoy care what others thought?

"I'm not sure. Most Slytherins make fun of him. Not all of them though."

Harry watched Draco scuttle down to the grand staircases and watched her float downwards to the dungeons where the Slytherin common rooms resided. He shuddered at the memory of the previous year. He felt guilty about even thinking that Draco was the one behind the attacks last year. He was glad however that the real culprit had been caught. He had to wonder if Draco knew that her father was responsible for putting Tom Riddle's diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron. It seemed unlikely. 

*

Harry dismounted the hippogriff, Buckbeak, when the half-eagle half-horse creature landed back onto the ground. Draco's blue eyes twinkled as she gazed at the splendid sight. 

Why did Harry have to look so heroic when he did literally anything? 

Everything went into chaos though when Pansy Parkinson hastily approached Buckbeak though. 

"You're not dangerous are you? You great ugly brute." Pansy snarled. 

"Pansy!" Drack shouted. She bolted across and shoved out of the way but not before Buckbeak threw his legs into the air, his talons slicing Draco's arm. Hagrid shouted for Buckbeak to stop as Harry gasped sharply. Draco cried out, landing painfully on the floor. Crimson stains appeared on her robe. 

"Hagrid!" Hermione was a voice of reason in situations such as these. "She has to be taken to the hospital wing." 

"Well I'm the teacher. I'll do it."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco looked incredibly small in the half-giant's arms. Her face was pale and she was cradling her broken arm. 

Harry grimaced at the Slytherin who had scampered up to her feet. He didn't think he had ever seen Pansy Parkinson look so guilty before. 

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid shouted to the class as he faded into the background. The last thing Harry and the others saw of them was Draco dangling in his arms, unconscious. 

*

Later that evening in the common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa in front of the roaring embers of the fire. 

"I don't understand why Malfoy would do that." Ron scratched his head. 

"Probably for attention." Hermione snorted. 

Harry sighed. The other two noticed that he looked rather annoyed. 

"Why do you two always do that?" He demanded, looking between the pair of them. 

"Do what?" Hermione's face became very serious. 

"That." Harry pointed at them. "You always assume the worst from Slytherins, especially Draco."

Ron bit his bottom lip, "Sorry mate, you know what she's like though."

"No. I don't." Harry's eyes grew bigger. "Care to elaborate?" 

Ron shook his head sheepishly. Harry looked to Hermione who looked as sheepish as Ron.

"She helped us last year." Harry explained, "when the slug jinx backfired on you, when the rogue bludger almost killed me. She warned me about it. She even helped Pansy who I know that she doesn't even like." 

"She hates Muggle-Borns." Hermione argued, pointing out her finger to herself. 

Harry scoffed. "No she doesn't. She told me so herself. Her father doesn't understand them and tried to make Draco see that. She doesnt even call you a Mudblood, Hermione."

Hermione looked irritated for a moment then let out the air from her lungs. "I suppose you have a point... it doesnt mean that I have to like her." 

Harry couldn't argue with that. No matter how much he wanted to. 

*

The next day at breakfast he looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco. She looked up at him and gestured to the doors. Draco stood up and walked out of the door, making her excuses to her housemates. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Harry lied to Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked sceptical but didn't have time to question it because Harry was already up and gone. 

Harry looked around when he reached the doors to the Great Hall. He heard a whistle and saw Draco hiding behind the statue.

"How's your arm?" Harry asked. 

"Fine. Look, you need to listen. Father came to me yesterday in the hospital wing." Draco quickly explained, Harry suddenly became very worried. He didn't know for sure but he had a feeling that Lucius was a slightly overprotective parent to his daughter. "Father is furious."

"Did you tell him what happened?" 

Draco nodded, "of course I did. I tried to stop him but..."

"But?" 

Draco teared up and Harry found it very strange and could so nothing but stand there awkwardly. 

"He's ordering a hearing. My father has great influence over people. I'm worried what the outcome will be." She explained sadly. She wiped her tears away with her good arm. "This is my fault." 

"No it isn't." Harry tried to reason with her. "If you hadn't pushed Pansy out of the way, the outcome might have been worse." 

"Please don't tell anyone I told you. Father doesn't even know that I know." 

Draco hurried away before Harry could answer her. It was like she knew what he would say. Harry agreed to keep his mouth shut. 


	8. A Simple Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 4.   
> Harry has to find a date for the ball.

Why did Harry think it would be easy to find someone to take to the Yule Ball? 

Oh yeah... the fact he was the Boy Who Lived. 

Oh how naive he was. 

Harry and Ron found it increasingly difficult to find dates for the Yule Ball. Hermione, on the other hand, found it all too easy, not that Ron believed her. 

Harry tried to ask Cho Chang from Ravenclaw but it seemed that she had already found someone. Just great. 

Now, Harry had a choice to take one of the Patil twins to the ball but he declined. Padma offered to take Ron though which was nice of her but Parvati was somewhat offended that Harry said no, especially since Harry still didn't have anyone to take. 

That was until one afternoon when he was on the Quidditch pitch doing some last minute homework for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry found it easier to do homework out in the empty pitch than he did in the library but he didn't come to the pitch a lot. Pretty much all the time, at least one person would be there training. Not that day though. 

Harry was scrawling notes down with his quill with Hedwig flapping her wings excitedly beside him. 

"Hedwig. Calm down." He chuckled. "You ca go flying if you want, you know." 

Hedwig wasn't excited to fly. The owl had spotted a familiar Slytherin making her way over to them. Hedwig screeched loudly to get Harry's attention. 

"Hed- oh." He gasped as Draco sat herself down beside him. 

"I didn't know that you came out here too!" She giggled. "I find it easier to work out here too." 

Harry smirked. Just when he thought Draco couldn't surprise him more. He moved his things to the side so she had better room on the bleachers. 

"Everyone's talking about the ball. It's all anyone ever talks about now." Draco took her notebook out of her rucksack. 

"Yeah... and I still dont have anyone to take." 

Draco looked at him like he was barmy, that he was talking absolute nonsense. "You're joking?" 

Harry shook his head. "No. Everyone seems to have been taken. What about you? Who are you going with?" 

Draco shrugged. "We're in the same boat."

"Oh." Harry raised his eyebrows. The question was on the tip of his tongue, itching to slip out. He didn't know what the others would say... they were supposed to have a rivalry. What would everyone say if he took- no. Harry decided to take a leaf out of Draco's book and not care what anyone thought of him. 

"Would you like to go with me?" He asked quietly. 

Draco couldn't quite hear him, "sorry? I couldn't hear you." 

"Would you.... like to go to the ball with me?"

Draco blushed, she was that pale that it was blatantly obvious that the blood had rushed to her cheeks. She pulled a few hairs behind her ear. Her black headband kept her hair from blowing in the wind. 

"Yes." She squeaked. She cleared her throat and said it again. "Yes. I would like that."


	9. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/_XXVVh3TBD4  
> Listen to this while you read!

Ron and Padma were already waiting by the Great Hall when Harry began to pace in front of the stairs. Ron had been saying that Hermione had been lying and that she was crying her eyes out. 

Everyone apart from Harry gazed in awe at the transformed swan that was Hermione. She gracefully floated down the stairs with her pink dress and tied up hair. She had a pleasant smile on her face with her eyes beaming out. The Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, took her arm. 

Professor McGonagall rushed to Harry. 

"Do you not have a partner for the first dance?" 

Harry looked bewildered. "The first dance?"

"Well yes. The champions lead the first dance. I'll find you a partner."

"That wont be necessary, Professor." Harry stopped her. "I already have one."

"Who? Where is she? Or he?" She hurried him. 

Harry was flustered, he turned his head and caught a elegant sight, one more beautiful that Hermione. At the top of the stairs, her hair was draping the sides of her face that had been carved by angels, ruby lips drawn into a sweet smile, on her chest sat a small pendant. The dress that she was clad in was long, it would have reached the floor if not for her silver heels. The shade of the garment was that of emerald green. Her hand stroked the stone railing of the stairs, she glided down so gracefully that even McGonagall stopped to look.

"Malfoy?" Ron questioned in shock. "That's who you asked?" 

Harry didn't answer, his mouth was gaping open like a cod fish. He grabbed himself out of his own trance and offered his elbow to her. 

Draco took it and the pair joined the rest of the champions and their partners at the back of the line. All nerves had rushed away from Harry for he knew that he was with the most beautiful belle of the ball even if all eyes were on Hermione rather than Draco. The green gown brought out her piercing eyes and Harry never realized how long her hair was. Draco didn't tend to wear her hair down or without that black headband. For this night perhaps, he was with a princess. A beautiful princess he may add. 

On the dancefloor as the orchestra began to play, Harry didn't need to worry. Draco had dancing lessons as a child and seemed to help him to lead her through the dance, floating along the floor. 

"Wow..." Harry could hear some people remark. 

Some said, "that cannot be Hermione Granger," whilst others whispered, "Draco Malfoy is so beautiful". Harry and Draco couldn't hear them however since they were staring into each other's eyes. Blue against green. 

When the music broke put into punk rock, Draco pointed over to the drinks so she didn't have to shout. Harry put his thumbs up and took her hand to lead her through the crowd. 

Draco noticed Ron sitting alone at a deserted table. 

"You go and get some drinks." Draco shouted to Harry. "I'll go and get a seat."

Draco didn't know how Ron would react to her sitting by him but she attempted to start conversation. 

"Are you okay, Ron?" She asked kindly. 

Ron shrugged. Not that helpful. 

"Been stood up?" 

Another shrug. 

"Come on!" She pulled him up to his feet. Ron yelped but followed in pursuit. 

"I know you're a little sensitive about Krum asking Hermione to the ball-"

"No I'm not!" Ron sputtered. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Whether or not you are, you don't need to be sad about it. Come on! Let's have a dance. Just while Harry's getting a drink. I know for a fact you're not the only one that's been stood up." 

Draco pointed to a girl sitting alone with puffy eyes. It looked like she had been crying.

"That's Lavender Brown."

"Yeah. I know her." Ron nodded. 

"Go and talk to her." Draco gently shoved him in her direction. "See if she's alright."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?" He waved his arms about. 

"Word might be a good start." Draco answered with a hint of sarcasm. 

"What was that about?" Harry asked her, passing a fizzing drink. 

"Just being a matchmaker." She stifled a giggle. Draco finished the drink quickly and put the glass down. She spotted Hermione and Krum giggling and dancing on the dancefloor. "They look happy."

"Hmm." Harry mumbled. "Hey, can we go somewhere a little quieter?" 

"Sure." Draco followed his lead. 

The music faded behind them until it was almost silent. They walked in the courtyard where it was deserted, everyone was enjoying themselves either inside the Hall or in the carriages. 

Draco shivered slightly from the cold, rubbing her arms. Harry pulled out of his outer layer and put it around her. She thanked him sweetly, her cheeks turning red once more. 

"You look really nice." Harry bashfully complimented 

"Thank you." 

The pair of them sat on the fountain where the water had frozen into wondrous figures. 

"Why did you ask me to the ball, Harry?"

Harry scratched his head. "I don't know. My head was telling me one thing but my heart said yes."

"Did you want to go with Hermione?" Draco laughed under her breath, knowing he'd say no. "What about Cho Chang?"

"What about her?"

Draco shuffled a little closer to him to keep warm from the cold crisp air. The question had been all but forgotten. Harry gazed into her eyes as she did into his. They weren't swimming with the ghosts of his past but there wasn't something there that Draco had never seen in another human's eyes. She didn't understand what it was but could feel herself moving closer and closer to him until there lips were against one another's. 

A bunch of mistletoe blossomed above their heads, snowflakes danced through the air. The old rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had all been forgotten, at least for that short beautiful moment.

"Draco. Potter." A slithery voice forced them apart. 

Snape stood there with his face as solemn as ever. "Wouldnt you two rather be inside?" 

Draco and Harry stumbled over there words but were silenced as Snape put his hand up. 

"Run along Mr Potter. I need to have a word with Miss Malfoy here."

Draco frowned and they didn't have a chance to say goodbye as Harry rushed back to the castle. 

A million thoughts rushed through his head but none were unpleasant. If anything... he enjoyed kissing her. He really did. He had never kissed anyone before. 

"That's what you think?!" Hermione screeched at run, tears threatening to fall down here face. 

Harry's eyebrows knitted together in deep confusion. 

"Harry." Ron pointed to him.

Hermione swung around. "And where the hell have you been?"

"I-"

"Doesn't matter. Get to bed, both of you." Hermione shouted and dropped in defeat on the stairs, "you spoiled everything!" 

Hermione slipped her shoes off and began to softly cry, her makeup running down her face. 

She felt a hand on her and shot her head up. She gasped at seeing Draco sitting there with a frown on her face, equally puffy eyed. 

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered as to not cause a scene.

Hermione shook her head. "Everything was perfect..."

"What happened?"

"Well Lavender threw up so Ron was left without a partner again." Hermione explained. "He saw Viktor kiss me and got jealous. It makes no sense though."

"It's because Ron likes you." Draco passed her a tissue. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"Why didn't he ask me to the ball then?" Hermione reasonably questioned. 

"Pride?" Draco shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?"

Hermione giggled tearfully. She was grateful that someone made sure she was okay she just didn't think that the person would be Draco Malfoy. Perhaps Harry was right in saying she wasn't all that bad. 

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped in realization. 

"I sent Harry to bed." She put her hands over her mouth. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Draco brushed it under the rug. "I enjoyed the time we had tonight."

"Oh! You like him?" Hermione gasped.

Draco flustered, "I like him the normal amount!"

"Don't worry." Hermione winked. "Your secret is safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can do me a solid and draw Harry and Draco at the Yule Ball I'd be much appreciated. 
> 
> Following me on tumblr! miss-alice-evelynn


	10. A New Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 5. 
> 
> Draco meets up with Harry at the platform at Hogsmeade.

Over the summer after the Triwizard Tournamemt, the lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had changed. 

Harry was plagued by nightmares of what occurred that night in the graveyard. 

Draco had to decide where he loyalties truly lied which was more challenging than she would care to admit. 

Harry and Draco had been secretly communicating via owls and letters. The memories of the Yule Ball had been stitched into their minds. It was a beautiful memory to both of them. No one knew that they had been talking. Harry had to ask himself if he truly loved her... if those feelings that had been blooming in his chest were in fact those of love and not of lust. 

Draco, on the other hand, knew well enough. She did love him. It had taken her the whole summer to truly understand what she felt but it was indeed love. She didn't want to tell anyone. Some things should stay secret. At least for the time being anyway.

*

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and everyone began to pile out. Draco managed to get off the train rather quickly and stood in the shadows, watching everyone else disembark the train.

She spotted Harry and he managed to see her despite her being hidden. 

"You two go ahead. I'll meet you by the carriages." Harry told Hermione and Ron. Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco and understood instantly. She had to drag a confused Ron away though. Harry practically flew over to Draco. 

Draco frowned at his irritated expression. "How did the hearing go?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't really want to talk about it. I didn't get expelled though so ... positives I guess."

"Those dreams... the ones you wrote to me about? Have you had anymore since we last spoke?" She asked him, making sure no one could hear them. 

Harry nodded. He wasn't able to lie to her. "Something's coming. You-Know-Who is back and the Minister won't believe it."

"Father said he's a fool."

"Draco..."

"I know. I know." Draco sighed, her smile dropping. "He WAS a Death Eater. Not anymore."

Harry couldn't believe that she was that naive. He hadn't mentioned that Lucius Malfoy was there in the graveyard that night. He didn't know if he should have or not.

"I better go." Draco kissed his cheek. "I'll talk tomorrow with you. Just get some sleep after the feast." 


	11. Sectumsempra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next year brings a much darker twist

Their fourth year had been the year when they realized they could have been more. 

The fifth was when Harry betrayed Draco by selling her father out as a Death Eater. 

The sixth was when everything changed. 

Lucius had been a Death Eater you see but Draco had been kept in the dark but she was no longer a child and the world was not as light as it had been. The Dark Lord had returned and her family was at his service once more. 

The Dark Lord had given Draco a task and if she did not complete her task... she would be killed, along with the rest of her family. Draco did not want to complete the task but she had no alternative. Draco often thought about Harry and how her heart had been shattered by him. 

You could not choose who your heart fell for and oh how Draco wished it wasn't true. She hated it. She wished she could carve out her heart and lock it away, far away so she would be void of any and all emotion. 

She tried so hard to complete her task. She hexed a necklace but didn't wish for Katie Bell to be the one who touched it. She replaced a bottle of mead for one laced with poison but didn't mean for Ron to be the one who drank it. 

It was like Fate hated her. 

She didn't want anyone to die but if she didn't.... more than one would be killed. Her beloved parents would die. Draco knew that the Dark Lord would not kill her estranged aunt. His best lieutenant. 

Everything changed when she entered the Great Hall that day to see Harry and Katie staring at her. Her eyes widened with realization and so she ran. Draco ran as fast as her legs could carry her, further and further she ran until she reached the bathrooms. 

Tears rolled down her face, as hard as bullets. She could taste the salt on her tongue. She fiercely rubbed her eyes. No. She would not cry no matter how much pain her heart was carrying. 

"I know what you did." Harry snarled at her. "You hexed her, didn't you?"

Draco's hand trembled as she held her wand. She would not be the one to strike first. Harry sent a disarming spell her way but she managed to avoid it, running into a stall. 

Draco yelped, "stupefy!" 

Harry missed but sent the spell her had found in that book straight into Draco, sending her into the floor with bright red lashes on her body. The crimson blood seeped through, the hot water burning her skin. The pain was excruciating and Harry was snapped out of his illusion, he crawled along the wet ground and his shaking hand touched her face. 

"Draco..." he whispered. 

Draco's eyes were scrunched closed, the lashes growing larger. There was even one on her pale face. 

Harry couldn't utter a syllable and so held her close until he heard a shout from the doorway. 

"Potter." Snape cursed. He pulled him to the side and knelt beside his shaking goddaughter. Her hair was soaking with water and blood. 

Harry was trembling by the door, barely hearing Snape mutter the healing incarnation under his breath.

He didn't see her again until the night Dumbledore died by Snape's hand but even to this day he could not stop thinking about seeing her on that bathroom floor with her pale skin being bright and holy-like.


End file.
